what_happens_when_dragons_turn_into_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan alligiances
SandClan leader: Thornstar - thick furred golden tabby she cat. Deputy: Sixclaw - ginger tom with unusual six claws. Medicine Cat: Mapleleaf ''' - sweet tawny colored she cat with green eyes. '''Warriors: Tawnytooth - long haired golden she cat. Parchheart - dusky colored tom with flat face. Qiblistorm - young ginger tom with scar on nose. Cobratail ' - pale ginger she cat with black stripes. '''Smolderpelt '- flame orange tom. 'Onyxflower '- flame orange she cat with black stripes. injured back leg. 'Pricklepelt '- pale ginger she cat. scar over eye. 'Queens: Starblaze '- ginger she cat. MudClan '''Leader: Moorstar - big shouldered brown tabby she cat with a scarred tail and amber eyes. Deputy: Allagatorbite - brown tabby tom. brother of Moorstar. Medicine Cat: Soralight '- small brown tabby she cat. '''Warriors: Cattail '- skinny brown she cat. '''apprentice: Landpaw. (brown tabby tom.) Umberswipe '- small brown tom with a scarred nose. '''Reedheart '- large brown tom. 'Peasentcry '- tall skinny she cat with amber eyes. 'Marshland '- small brown tabby tom. SeaClan 'Leader: Coralstar '- sleek blue she cat with green eyes. '''Deputy: Sharkattack - scarred blue tom. apprentice: Aukletpaw. (small blue she cat.) Medicine Cat: Shellwhisker '- blue tom. '''Warriors: Pirannabite '- muscular blue she cat with missing ear, missing claws, and scars all over her. 'Pearlcloud '- pearly blue she cat. 'Whirlpool '- blue tom. '''apprentice: Anemonepaw. (blue and ginger she cat.) Reeffload '''- blue tom. '''appretice: Turtlepaw. (dark grey tom.) Queens: Lagoonwhisper '- blue she cat with ice blue eyes. SkyClan '''Leader: Rubystar '- dark ginger she cat with amber eyes. 'Deputy: Skyflight '- small golden tabby she cat. 'apprentice, Cliffpaw. (dark ginger tom.) ' 'Medicine Cat: Feathertooth '- old ginger tom with a torn ear. 'Warriors: Perilclaw '- flame orange she cat with deep blue eyes. 'Bluejay '- dark ginger tom with blue stripes. 'Crowwing '- dark cream she cat. 'Queens: Flameflower '- pale ginger she cat with dark ginger stripes. 'Dawnfire '- ginger she cat (with darker flecks.) RainClan 'Leader: Glorystar '- graceful calico she cat. 'Deputy: Deathbringer '- black tom. '''apprentice, Kinkajoupaw. (bright ginger she cat with gray and dark ginger spots.) Medicine Cat: Jambuleaf '''- brown tabby tom with blue eyes. '''apprentice, Tamirinpaw. (pale gray and white she cat. blind.) Warriors: Mangrovewhisker '- dark ginger tom. '''Magnificentflower '- tall, big shouldered lazy blue and white she cat with amber eyes. 'Exquisiteleaf '- gray she cat. 'Fruitbat '- black and dark orange she cat. (training as a medicine cat.) 'Rainleaf '- blue and gray she cat. '''apprentice, Coconutpaw. (light brown tabby tom.) Queens: Orchidlight '- pretty tortoiseshell she cat. '''Elders: Granduertail '- old calico she cat. (formerly Granduerstar.) NightClan '''Leader: Glorystar. Deputy: Deathbringer. apprentice, Mightypaw. (skinny black tom.) Medicine Cat: Nightfall '- lean black she cat with green eyes. '''Warriors: Secretkeeper '- dark grey she cat with black stripes. '''apprentice, Fearlesspaw. (muscular dark brown tabby she cat.) Mastermind '''- skinny black tom with scarred muzzel. '''apprentice, Mindpaw. (small black she cat with amber eyes.) Queens: Hopeflower '- tall purpleish black she cat. (mother to Peacekit.) IceClan '''Leader: Snowstar '- white she cat with blue eyes. '''apprentice, Polarpaw. (pale gray she cat.) Deputy: Hailstorm '- light gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes. '''Medicine Cat: Icewhisker '- cream she cat. 'Warriors: Tundralight '- pale gray she cat. 'Icicleclaw '- fierce pale gray tabby she cat with scarred ears. 'Bearroar '- white tom. 'Auroralight '- white she cat. PeaceClan 'Leader: Ripstar '- blue tom. 'Deputy: Tsunamistorm '- fierce blue she cat. '''apprentice, Winterpaw. (light gray tabby tom.) Medicine Cat: Webfoot '- blue tabby tom. '''Warriors: Clayfur '- brown tabby tom. '''apprentice, Marshpaw. (dusky brown tom.) Fatespeaker '- black she cat. '''Sunnyflight '- golden tabby she cat with green eyes. '''apprentice, Moonpaw. (black she cat with silver fur at the corner of her eyes.) Elders: Starflight '- black tom. not exactly an elder, but Starflight has lost his sight and is now going as an elder. HiveClan '''Leader: Waspstar '- black and ginger she cat. 'Deputy: Beetlefur '- black and white she cat. 'Medicine Cat: Buzzywing '- black tom with ginger patches. 'Warriors: Katydidsong '- black and golden she cat. 'Cicadawing '- black she cat. 'Jewelface '- ginger she cat with black spots. '''apprentice, Glowpaw. Hornetsting '- golden tabby she cat. '''Beebuzz '- black tom with ginger spot over one eye. SilkClan '''Leader: Waspstar. (the rest are slaves for HiveClan.) LeafClan Leader: Hazelstar '- hazel she cat with green eyes. '''Deputy: Willowbreeze '- dark grey she cat 'Medicine Cat: Minnowtail '- light brown tabby tom. 'Warriors: Cricketsong '- black and golden she cat with poor eyesight. 'Blueheart '- blue tabby tom. 'Swordtail '- ginger and blue tom. 'Lunawing '- pale gray she cat. 'Sundewfur '- golden she cat with dark gray patches. 'Belladonnapelt '- dark gray she cat. 'Hemlockgroove '- dark gray tabby tom with golden flecks. '''apprentice, Bumblepaw. (black and ginger she cat.) 'Bryonyflower '- dark gray she cat.